


Convention Exclusive, by Sineala (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, capim616day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: "I'm interested in commissioning a sketch," Iron Man said. He leaned forward, edging into Steve's personal space, splaying his gauntleted hands on the table. "I'd like you to draw me wearing only a tiny thong, with Captain America staring at my nearly-naked body in horror."(Or: Steve Rogers, former artist for the Captain America comics, is signing autographs at a comics convention when he meets his biggest fan. Not an AU.)





	Convention Exclusive, by Sineala (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convention Exclusive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575473) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> I'm one day late for 616 day! But, better late than never. I love Sineala's work - so many great stories set in the comics, either 616 or Ultimates. I was delighted to record this one, which I find delightful. I'll quote sineala's own notes, here:
>
>> As is generally well-known in these parts of fandom, Steve getting a job as an artist for Captain America was a plot arc in the Cap comics of the mid-80s, starting in Captain America v1 #310 (1985), near the beginning of Gruenwald's Cap run. Less well-known is Iron Man v1 #72 (1975), a (totally hilarious) issue where Tony decides to attend SDCC, and furthermore he decides to do so in his armor, which means that everyone assumes he's just a very dedicated Iron Man cosplayer; I have posted some panels of it on Tumblr if you want to see them.
>> 
>> I have therefore decided to combine these two elements -- Steve the comics artist and Tony the cosplayer -- into one story! Yay!
> 
> I combined frames from the referenced comics in the cover for this podfic. 

[](https://s19.postimg.cc/o3c0wu2qb/Convention_Exclusive.png)

Download from [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/445bo6)

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http:%5C%5Ccookiemom6067.tumblr.com)!


End file.
